matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Ballistic Shield
The Ballistic Shield is the Melee weapon by MatthewGo707. It is essentially the "upgraded" counterpart of Riot Shield (MatthewGo707). * * * ** * |type = Melee|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *30 (pre-13.5.0) *16 (post-15.3.0 *50 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 81 (attack)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight)|cost *40 (post-15.8.0)|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|image1 = Appearance = |-| How it works (gif) = |caption1 = Heavy-duty military combat tested!}} Description This world-class shield features the world-class durability and impenetratable layer, this shield is an excellent tool for defense use for soldiers. What makes this a very great help is that it can deflect ALL rocket and explosive projectiles when hit directly towards the shield, with failsafe mechanism. Various benchmarks show that this weapon protects the user from ALL kinds of irregular projectiles, be it acidic, heat-related and explosive. Appearance *It is the large ballistic shield with thr ballistic window (with the "INTRUDER" mark on the top) and the flashlight. Strategy It deals low damage, average attack, and mobility. However its disadvantages is offsetted with its ability to rebound the projectiles of ANY kind (including wall break). Tips *Unlike the Reflector gadget, this weapon is able to rebound melee attacks to the user of that weapon. *Use this weapon when encountering multiple enemies using area damage/wall break weapons most to often, so use this weapon to effectively shrug off the AoE/wall-break effect. *Take advantage of its unlimited durability. *Have a range weapon in case of ranged attacks. *Bash the enemies in the head to deal damage. *Take into the account that its shield effectively rebounds the projectile of all kinds, leaving you semi-invulnerable. *If you are teamed with the extremely skilled teammates of this weapon, then you can perform trick shots that would continuously deflect the projectiles, putting these projectiles in a "pinball" effect. *In the Slender Forest campaign, if the Slender Boss tries to attack you face-to-face in milliseconds while you are using this shield, you can effortlessly deflect his attacks without having to hold the fire button, since the Slender Boss will just damage himself due to the Ballistic Shield attribute, which allows the shield to ricochet all attacks. *This is the great counter against Ghost Lantern and/or Soulstone and Adamant/Toy Bomber users, since if the ghost-like projectiles try to hit you directly, the ghost will just deviate from its original trajectory, eventually deviating its one-shot ability. *Use the flashlight in case someone gets close trying to melee you. *Pair this with the Orbital Shield in order to increase its effectiveness. *This is an effective counter against users of Champion Solar Cannon, as the red energy balls can just only rebound after it hits your shield, fouling its trajectory. *This is also a foolproof counter against wall-break weapon spammers, as the wall-break will just beat around the bush trying to hit you facing you in long range. **Also, this weapon is a foolproof counter against Christmas Ultimatum spammers, wherein when the cluster bomb rocket tries to fire at you in front of you point blank, it will just instead ricochet to the other place, hence defeating the spammability of that weapon. However, watch out for solid objects around you. *This is also an effective counter against Anime Scythe users, because when its projectiles try to hit your shield, it will just simplay rebound depending on the angle, hence reducing the said weapon's efficacy. *It is a perfect counter against Supercharger spammers as its peojectiles will just rebound and that it will explode on the other place, but watch out for walls behind you. *It can block melee attacks, with an exception of area damage melee attacks. Benefit from that. **As well, you can use the flashlight to distract or even blind them temporarily, making them vulnerable. *This is a perfect counter against Combat Yo-yo spammers, because whenever the Combat Yo-yo's object tries to kill you in the front while using the Ballistic Shield, the Combat Yoyo will just simply rebound, hence defeating its ability to hit enemies, or even making the Combat Yoyo users committing suicide while trying to kill you using that shield. *The shield itself can effortlessly deflect all kinds of attacks, whether wall break, explosive or even melee. *'ALL' spell-based projectiles will just rebound if hit to the shield. Take advantage of that. *This is an excellent counter against Archangel users, as this shield can defeat the Archangel's wall break ability. That way, provided that your weak spot is not exposed, you can temporarily disable the wall break effect and that you will not suffer from its gadget-blocking feature. *As the Piranha is commonly used in close-ranged maps (due to its ability to burst fire six barrage of rockets per fire), this melee weapon is a perfect solution as these rockets can just ricochet from the shield depending on the angle. However, try to maintain the distance between you and the obstacles, as the piranha users can take advantage of its massive radius. Luckily, however, if these projectiles tries to hit in front of you provided that the projectile angle is 90° in angle, it can just ricochet back to the Piranha, even giving the user the taste of their own medicine by committing suicide in a hopeless attempt to kill you while you are trying to use this projectile-proof shield. **The same goes for Demolition Exoskeleton, ultimately. *Flamethrowers are not immune to this weapon's defensive ability. If the user of the flamethrower-based weapons try to kill you while you are using this shield, the flames will just disperse and you will remain as if nothing happened to you. **This is even true in terms of countering the Frozen Dragon and the "Heartburn". *If you encounter the Carnage users, immediately activate the shield effect to reflect its projectiles to lure him into committing suicide, but be aware of your surroundings. *No matter how powerful the wall break effect of the specific weapon, the wall break projectile will just rebound if hit to the shield, the same goes for the one with Shield Destruction, since the shield boasts the topnotch defense mechanism and state-of-the-art impenetratability. *Useful when encountering the flurry of projectiles lobbed out by Mega Demon, since these projectiles will just bounce off of you. Take note of your surroundings though. *Useful for defending your teammates due to its ability to bounce off all projectiles. *The HE rounds (especially that from "Tanks-Giver"), if hit directly to the shield, will just bounce in a certain degree (depending on the position), take advantage of that. However, be alert of your surroundings as the users of these explosives will take advantage of the splash damage. *When encountering the Titan Lance, benefit from this shield's attack-deflecting technology. That way, if the user tries to make a on you (provided it is done in front of this shield), he will just bounce to a certain angle (rather than committing suicide, so as to give him at least a chance) in the process. However, be aware of its weak spot, since this area allows enemy to attack you from behind. *With the advent of the Armadillo (Weapon), many players are now spamming with this weapon. But fortunately, no. This does not mean it is the end of the world, since this melee weapon will just bounce of the cluster rockets in a certain angle when it is hit directly to the shield, hence possiblu causing the user of that Heavy weapon to commit suicide. Counters *Do not use any ranged weapons since its projectiles would just rebound if hit directly to the shield. *The wall-break projectiles CANNOT pass through its shield. *DO NOT USE THE AREA DAMAGE WEAPON (whether or not it has instant travel time) DIRECTLY TO THE SHIELD. You are likely to die for doing that (except if you are equipped with Resurrection or if you trap them with your respective area damage weapon's blast radius) or miss a shot even if you aim to that player very well. *Attack its users from behind, where it is its weakest. *Avoid using Multitaskers or Hitman Exoskeleton since you will just waste time trying to finish him, since you will just miss the shots even if your aim is well-places. *Do not be fooled by its weakness-inducing spot (the window) since it is entirely protrcted from all (including Wall Break) projectiles. *Rain projectles to the floor close to him and that he will be unable to counter them, except if they are using gadgets/accessories. Awards *Awarded as the 1st-place performance by the Armed Forces of United Blocks. *Awarded as MIL-SPEC-compliant. *Awarded internationally for its unique ability. *Awarded for excellent performance for the S.W.A.T Opsrations. *Certified Ultra-Durable defense. Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the real-world Ballistic Shield. **However, the weird thing is that unlike the real-life counterpart, this weapon could also deflect Rockets and other Area Damage projectiles, which would be unrealistic, due to these projectil's destructive nature. *It is the first weapon with "Ballistic Shield" attribute. **However, the "Ballistic Attribute" has been renamed to "Projectile Deflection" in 15.8.0 *It is essentially the heavily reinforced version of Riot Shield (MatthewGo707). *This is the first melee wwapon that offers semi-invulnerability. *It has been given "Damage Reflection" and the sub-attribute "Blinding" in the 15.3.0 update. *This is the only melee weapon that can deflect ALL (including melee and wall break) projectiles. *Its damage was reduced to 16 in the 15.4.0 update, making it usable only for extremely-fortified defense mode. **However, this is no longer the case as its efficiency is increased from 14 to 50 in the 15.8.0 update, making it useful as also an attack weapon rather than being the defense-only weapon. At the same time, the damage reflection has been removed. *It can also perfectly block ALL kinds of flamethrower-based weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Shield Category:Themed Category:Ballistic Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Flashlight Category:Clan Weapons Category:Blinding Category:Awarded Category:Projectile Deflection